Snapshot
by Lola1
Summary: Everyone has something to hide - A series of short charecter vignetts.
1. Facade

Violent Streak  
  
She sees' me coming this time, and has the sense to run. I quickly outrun her, pulling her down to the ground.  
She pleads, says my name and tries break free. I am stronger than  
she is, I capture her hands at the wrist, pulling them above her head. With my other hand I rip her blouse,(the pink one) the buttons pop off and disappear into the leaves. She is pinned underneath me, writhing. She knows she is trapped, why does she always struggle?   
  
I nudge the cup of her bra down with my lips and bite one nipple with my teeth. She screams. I suppose I am causing her pain, I don't really think about it. With one long stroke my tongue tastes her skin from her belly to her neck, she squirms. I unbuckle my belt, unzipping my fly. She is quiet, she had better be. I know she remembers what happened the last time I had to shut her up. My hand pushes aside her underwear, how many times have I told her not to wear those damn things? It just slows things down.  
I lean over her, looking into her eyes - I want her to know who is going to make her come, and enter her with one hard thrust.  
  
She screams.  
  
I gasp, so tight. I pound into her again, and again. I come hard, feeling my  
seed invading her body. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if she ever got  
pregnant, but that's not really my problem is it? I roll off of her, twigs poking at my bare skin. I stand, pulling back on my jeans. She just lays there, sometimes I leave her like that. Other times I wait for her to get up and walk her home. I am a gentleman, after all. I wait for her this time, I kiss her cheek and pluck a leaf out of her dark hair. I feel like a  
schoolboy. I giggle, I am a schoolboy.   
  
I'm awake, my mouth is open, I'm screaming but no sound is coming out. My body is slicked with sweat and I see that I have come, the sticky white stuff coats my belly and sheets. Getting out of bed, I start to panic. Pulling the sheets off my bed I wad them up into a pile, my boxer shorts go into the pile as well. I look at the pile of white, the evidence of my sin still wet. My breathing catches when I think of what could happen if they knew. If they knew what their son dreamed of when he slept. My stomach churned, bile rose in my throat. I threw up on the dirty sheets. I washed my mouth out with water, but the taste still lingered. I fell onto the mattress, pulled my knees up to my chin...And cried like a child.   
  
The next morning, I told her I had a nightmare and it made me sick. She believed me. I shovel cereal into my mouth and wonder what Lana will wear to school today.  
  
I hope she wears the pink blouse.  
  
I love that one.   
  
+ + + + + 


	2. Violent Streak

DISCLAIMER:  
Disclaimer: I would like to own Lex. Do I own Lex? Or any of the characters from the  
t.v. show Smallville? NO. Am I making ANY money off of this? No. This work of  
FICTION is purely for the satisfaction of my depraved mind.   
  
Title: Snaphot   
Author: Sammy G.   
Rating: R  
Spoilers:   
Feedback: Is addictive. Constructive Criticism Welcome.   
Summary: Everyone has something to hide - A series of short vignetts.   
  
  
Facade:  
  
For all my logic, I live in a world of make-believe. My fantasies wrench from reality with startling grace, spinning me into a perfect world. Sometimes I'm his mistress, surrounded by silk sheets and delicate lace underthings that he buys for me.  
He treats me good when I obey, he can be so sweet.   
I go down on him with the growl of the Porsche's engine in my ears, he can push it up to 160.   
He makes me say his name as he bends me over his desk, he always leaves bruises when he does that. I scream when he marks me with his teeth, I have bite marks all over my body.   
  
I was with Clark once; I followed him into the cemetery one night, he put his jacket on the ground before he made love to me, always the gentle one. I love being with him under the stars, he's never far away. His full attention is on me and only me, when he looks into my eyes I know he'll never stray.  
  
"Chloe," His face appears in my line of vision. "Are you planning to come home tonight or are you going to sleep next to that thing?" His grin is good-natured and sweet, and I wonder what expression he would wear if he could see what I am typing right now. I grin and sparkle, throwing some sarcastic words his way, letting him know that I'm happy to see him. I close my file, saving to an encrypted program of my own design. I smile again, this time because I have a secret.  
  
I'm not worried about discovery. As I look into his eyes I know...He'll never find out. 


End file.
